One of those Moments
by Kathrynew30
Summary: One of those moments where everything feels too perfect. Too perfect for either of them to be feeling anything less than love. - Kogan AU. The Best-Laid Plans universe. It's a sequel of sorts.
1. Chapter 1

**So, this is kind of a sequel to The Best-Laid Plans. Except not really. It's more like a one-shot of their relationship. I plan to write more with them, like more random one-shots of their life in Austin together. They will be under this story title. Though, they won't be very frequent**.

**Also, I'm sorry about not updating Tighter yet. I've had really bad neck pains and writing kills it. But I've had this story done for a very long time, I just never posted it, because I'm incredibly nervous about it. So, we'll see what happens.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the plot.  
**

* * *

"Hey, Kendall. I'm back!" Logan announces as he enters their apartment.

"Ah, what took so long?" Kendall questions, walking down the hallway and into the living room.

Logan groans. "There was a huge line."

"Oh. Well, at least it's done and now you have a Texas I.D."

"Does this make me a Texan?"

"You can be a cowboy if you want," he smirks.

Logan rolls his eyes.

Kendall laughs and walks over, giving him a quick kiss. "Hungry?"

Logan nods. "Starving. I didn't eat lunch."

"Well good, because I got us dinner."

"What did you get?"

Kendall walks into the kitchen, grabbing a box and opening it up for Logan to see.

"A pizza? In the shape of a heart?"

"Not just any pizza, it's a margherita pizza."

Logan chuckles. "How did you get them to make it like that?"

"Friends with the guy who makes them."

"You're friends with everyone."

"Well, it comes in handy, doesn't it?"

"Yes, it does. So, what's the occasion?" Logan questions the pizza in the heart shape, even though he knows exactly why Kendall had it made for today.

"Um...it's..."

Logan laughs out. "I'm kidding. You should know me well enough by now, that you'd know, I know what today is."

"There was a lot of 'knows' in that sentence."

Logan rolls his eyes, smiling.

"But see, that's why I was confused. So, what is today then, brainiac?"

Logan grins. "You tell me."

Every second of every day, Logan feels like he needs to pinch himself. It still baffles him how lucky he is. Why Kendall chose him and how everything ended up being so perfect, even though at the beginning nothing was perfect. He tries not to question it, but it still lingers in his brain.

Kendall sighs and then smiles. "It's the one-year anniversary of the first, and certainly not the last, time you didn't listen to me."

Logan gasps. "How was I supposed to know what 'on your left' meant?"

"Oh, Logan. But, I'm glad you didn't. Or else, we wouldn't be here together right now."

"True." He smiles, walking over to Kendall. Once Kendall sets the pizza back in the kitchen, Logan wraps his arms around Kendall's waist.

Kendall places a kiss to Logan's temple. "So, do you want to celebrate now or later?" he whispers in his ear.

"Mmm, now." He pulls away slightly, looking up into Kendall's green eyes.

"What about the pizza?"

Logan grins. "Put it in the fridge. We'll need a late night snack."

Kendall smirks, pushing Logan to the table. Once the back of his legs hit it, Logan looks up. Pure lust fills in both of their eyes. Kendall brings his hand to the back of Logan's neck and pulls their lips together.

The kiss is full of passion and desire, but that feeling of complete and total love never fades. It's always there, every moment of every day.

Logan bites Kendall's bottom lip, making him growl and his hips jerk forward.

Kendall's hands travel down Logan's chest, slowly bringing them under his shirt. Feeling Logan's skin under his palms, never getting enough of it.

Logan pulls away, panting and trying to move so he can drag Kendall to their room. But Kendall stops him. "How 'bout we do it right here?" His voice low and rough.

"Kendall," Logan whines, suddenly ruining their moment. "We are not having sex in the dining room."

"Why not?"

"Why would you want to?"

"Keeps things exciting." He smirks, still rubbing his hands all over Logan's chest.

"Oh." Logan frowns.

Kendall drops his hands. "What?"

"It's...just..." He doesn't know how to say what he wants to, without sounding like a whiny girl."...it's not exciting anymore?"

Kendall rolls his eyes, but smiles. "Logan," he sighs out, cupping Logan's face and pulls him into a soft kiss. When he leans back, he stares right into Logan's brown eyes. "Everything is exciting with you. Even just watching a movie at home together."

"You're not bored of me?"

"Logan. God no. That's impossible."

"Why are so many things impossible to you?"

He gives a small smile. "Logan."

Logan sighs and looks at the ground.

"Listen, I only said to keep it exciting, because..." he lifts up Logan's chin. Kendall's eyes are filled with lust and he leans forward, their faces almost touching. "...I want to fuck you on our table."

Logan's breath catches and he gasps. "Kendall!"

"What?"

"You're an idiot." He mutters, but a smile plays at his lips.

"You love me."

Logan looks up into those green eyes, that have gone slightly dark. "I do."

Kendall grins and closes the distance between them again. "And I love you," he mumbles against Logan's lips.

"Mmm." It's all Logan can get out before Kendall is pushing his tongue into Logan's mouth.

The mood is instantly back and the heat between them seems to be growing more intense by the second.

When Kendall pushes Logan onto the table, Logan doesn't resist. Kendall clears some of the things that are in the way, making it a little more comfortable for Logan.

Once Logan is lying completely spread out on their dining room table, Kendall nearly loses it. He sees Logan panting, eyes blown wide and his legs parted slightly.

Kendall groans at the sight and goes in to attack Logan's neck. He starts out with small bites on the skin, but hearing the moans that are spilling out of Logan's mouth, he begins to suck hard.

Logan shifts his hips, trying to get some more friction going between the both of them. They slowly start to rock together, keeping a steady pace.

Kendall still has one leg on the ground, trying not to put all his weight on the table. But as they continue to thrust their hips in time, the table makes a slight creak.

Logan instantly pushes Kendall off him, practically jumping from the table.

"What?" Kendall asks, his slight annoyance from Logan stopping them again coming through.

"If we actually tried anything on there, I'm pretty sure we would break the table."

"So?"

"Kendall."

"Fine." He rolls his eyes, but looks down and notices the still apparent bulge in Logan's jeans and can feel his own in his. He strolls over to Logan. "Okay. Bedroom. Now."

He can hear the desperation in Kendall's voice, but in his eyes he can tell that Kendall really does want to have sex somewhere different. He doesn't really understand why, but he can kind of see the fun in changing it up a little. "What about the couch?"

Kendall grins, pulling Logan to him and crashing their lips together. Again. He glides his hands down Logan's body, gripping his hips before moving lower, pulling up slightly. Logan gets the hint and jumps up, wrapping his legs around Kendall's waist.

Kendall walks them to the couch, slowly lowering him down and crawling in between his legs.

They both pull away, trying to get their shirts off as quickly as possible. Once the clothing has hit the ground, both are fumbling with the buttons on their jeans.

Soon, both are wearing nothing except their underwear. But Kendall stands up from the couch and hooks his fingers in the waist band of his boxers, ever so slowly pushing them down his legs.

Logan is just lying there, trying to catch his breath, but that's impossible with Kendall standing in their living room, completely naked.

He's seen Kendall with nothing on before, but every time, it feels like the first.

Kendall climbs back on top of Logan and inches his hands down Logan's chest and stops at the top of his underwear. As he slides them down, he moves his mouth back to Logan's neck.

They stay like that for awhile. Back to rocking their hips in time together, with Kendall nipping at Logan's skin and Logan clawing Kendall's back.

Kendall knows though, that if they keep this up, it will be over too soon. They've still not been able to control themselves around each other. Every time they are together, it's just like the first. So he decides to hurry, but realizes the lube is in their bedroom. He debates about getting it, but that would require them to stop again and he can't do it. So, he uses saliva to prepare Logan.

Soon Logan is whining and writhing underneath Kendall and gasping out his name. Kendall sits back on the couch and stares at Logan, before he starts to get himself ready.

Logan's eyelids are just barely open, chest rising and falling quickly, while one leg is hooked over the couch and the other is bent up, nearly on the edge of the couch.

Kendall has gotten so caught up in watching Logan, that he didn't notice how impatient Logan was getting. But he realizes it when Logan's hands are sliding up his legs and his member is engulfed by his mouth.

"Jesus, Logan!" he cries out, his hand going to Logan's hair.

Logan's gotten more comfortable with giving Kendall blow jobs. It took him awhile to even try, because he didn't want to make a fool out of himself, but Kendall reassured him he would be amazing. Apparently, he's a natural.

Logan's mouth hasn't even been on him for very long, but he's nearly going over the edge. He's never seen Logan just take control and surprise him like that. It's always the other way around. But he loves this side of him. "Logan...you...God, you have to stop."

Logan pulls off him, looking up into his eyes and nods. He knows why Kendall needed to stop. He's been there one too many times.

Kendall tries to push him back, but Logan stops him and climbs on top of his lap.

Logan's hands are on the side of Kendall's head, gripping onto the armrest.

They sit there, staring into each other's eyes. Those eyes that speak every word. All they have to do is just look into them and they know just what the other is thinking. Both of them are suddenly so lost in the gaze, they almost forget what they were just doing, only seconds before.

But soon enough, they both come back to reality, pressing their lips together as Logan lowers himself onto Kendall. They both wait, to give him time adjust and all the while, their mouths are still moving with each other's.

Finally, Logan raises himself up and back down. His thrusts down are met with Kendall's hips coming up.

They find the perfect rhythm, meeting each other perfectly.

Kendall's hands are running over Logan's back, while Logan has taken one hand off the armrest to run it through Kendall's hair.

The apartment is filled with the noise from the two. All their moans and whines are made into the other's mouth. Still not wanting to completely break away from their kiss.

And it's another one of those moments that seems to last forever and not long enough.

When they both come together, it feels perfect, yet wrong. They want the feeling of being together to last forever, but their bodies have told them it's enough for now.

Logan lies down on Kendall's chest, panting. Both of their chests and breathing becoming one. Neither want to move. The feeling of being together is just too perfect.

Soon, Logan finally pulls back and off Kendall, while Kendall kisses Logan's whimper away from the loss.

Logan curls into Kendall's side, his head resting on his chest, while Kendall grabs the blanket from the back of the couch and wraps it around them.

Kendall runs his hand through Logan's hair, looking down to see his eyes closed. He lies there listening to the sound of Logan's breathing, and a smile forms. He cannot believe how everything changed. Sure, it was in a year, but it feels like it was weeks ago that he was showing Logan how to get back to his dorm.

It may have taken them six months to finally get together, but it was all worth it and he wouldn't change anything for the world.

Logan stirs slightly. "I'm going to have to wash these cushions tomorrow," he mumbles into Kendall's chest.

Kendall laughs. "Is it time for our late night snack?"

Logan glances up at him and smirks. "Not yet." He stands up from the couch, smiling as Kendall frowns.

Kendall watches him walk into their bedroom and he hears the water from the shower come on. He's a bit disappointed that Logan has left to take a shower, instead of cuddling with him.

But his frown disappears when he hears Logan's voice from the bathroom. "Are you coming or what?"

He grins, jumping off the couch and all but sprints to the bathroom.

Yeah, Kendall's definitely lucky, and they still have all night to celebrate.


	2. Chapter 2

**First, let me say just how sorry I am that this took as long as it did. Second, I'm sorry about not updating Tighter. I plan to finish the next chapter tonight, so I should hopefully have it up by the weekend. Third, I know I've mainly just been writing random one-shots, but I thank all of you who have taken the time to read them and review. It does mean a lot. And I have more one-shots planned and some already written. If you hate them, sorry. Blame my friend, Cecily. It's all her fault.**

**Anyway, as always, thank you for continuing to read and just be overall lovely.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the plot.  
**

* * *

"Don't be so nervous." Kendall touches Logan's knee to try and calm him down.

Logan shakes his head. "I'm not nervous."

"Uh-huh. Sure."

"Why aren't you nervous? You're meeting my parents."

Kendall glances over at him. "I am nervous, I just don't show it like you."

Logan huffs. "It's not my fault I'm not good at hiding my emotions."

Kendall squeezes his knee. "I never said it was a bad thing."

He turns to look at Kendall, smiling up at him.

They are flying to Connecticut to meet Logan's parents for the Thanksgiving break. They decided since last year they were at Kendall's, this year should be at Logan's. Even though last year, they weren't together at the time.

Logan is incredibly nervous to have Kendall meet his parents. He shouldn't be. His parents know about the two of them and Logan is constantly talking to them about Kendall.

But this is definitely a big step in their relationship. Meeting the family is a big deal. Luckily for Logan, he met Kendall's parents when they were not together, so it wasn't as nerve-wracking when he and Kendall went down to see them as a couple finally.

Cheri had pulled Logan into the biggest hug and could not stop grinning at the two of them.

Logan smiles at the thought, it calming him down a little and he hopes his mom is just as welcoming to them. He knows it will be a bit hard for them considering they never knew about this until a few months ago, but they had assured Logan they were very excited to meet Kendall.

Kendall's hand is still on his knee and rubbing circles on it. Logan sighs happily. Kendall knows just how to calm him down. Either with words or just a simple touch.

The captain announces they just landed in Hartford.

And here comes Logan's nerves. His parents are waiting in that airport, about to meet his boyfriend.

Sensing Logan's nerves bubbling up again, he throws him a reassuring smile, making Logan take a deep breath and try to stay relaxed as they wait until they can leave the plane.

"Ready?" Kendall looks at Logan once they are standing in the terminal, waiting to walk to meet the family.

Logan can only nod as he meets Kendall's eyes.

"It's going to be fine." Kendall reaches over to grab Logan's hand in his own.

But this only adds to Logan's fears. It's not that he's embarrassed to hold hands with him in public, it's just that in Austin, people are much more accepting of homosexuality. Whereas in Connecticut, he doesn't think they'll be the same. He doesn't want to let go of Kendall's hand though, even if it makes him feel like everyone is looking at him.

They both roll their carry-ons behind them as they continue to walk down the airport together.

Logan looks ahead and sees the escalators where his parents are more than likely waiting. He stops right at the top and pulls Kendall to the side, to make room for everyone else to go down.

"Kendall, I-"

He is instantly cut off by Kendall's lips on his. Logan completely forgets where they are and his nerves vanish for that moment, as he melts to him. But before it can get too heated, Kendall pulls away.

"Logan, it's going to be alright. I promise." He cups Logan's cheek, trying to relax him in some way again.

"You don't know that." Logan's irrational fears still seem to pop up, unable to completely calm down.

"I do. They know about us and they're okay with it. Alright?"

Logan nods back, but looks down at the ground, rather than meet those green eyes.

Kendall lifts Logan's chin, forcing him to meet his eyes. "We love each other and they're going to see that and it will be okay...Okay?" Before Logan can reply, Kendall leans in, kissing him one more time.

"Okay...you're right." He says once the pull apart.

"I always am." Kendall grins, pulling Logan back to the escalator.

Logan rolls his eyes, but smiles back. He's still nervous, but he knows that Kendall is right. That's all his parents want, is for him to be with someone he loves and who loves him back. And Logan has that.

They step off together, turning around the corner and Logan starts scanning the people for a familiar face.

"Logan!"

Logan turns around to see both his mom and dad flagging him down by one of the baggage claim areas.

Kendall gives Logan's hand a squeeze, knowing he must be freaking out right now.

His parents are smiling, waiting as patiently as they can for Logan and Kendall to reach them.

For a second, Logan forgets that he is scared, because his excitement of seeing his parents is too great. But once he sees his dad's eyes glance to his and Kendall's hands together, he wants to run back up to the gate and get on the next flight to Texas.

Their eyes eventually focus back onto Logan's face and his parents are still both grinning.

His mom is the first one to greet him.

"Logan, honey," and she pulls him into a tight hug, making Logan let go of the hand he was clasped to.

"Hey, mom." He blushes when his mom gives him a kiss on the cheek.

It's not like Kendall's mom doesn't do the same, but it's just one of those things that gets him embarrassed.

Once his mother lets go, his dad follows and pulls Logan to him.

Kendall just watches the exchange awkwardly, waiting for them to finish their family moment and not wanting to interrupt it.

Logan's attention turns to Kendall once his parents have stopped gushing over him. "Mom. Dad. This is Kendall." He grabs his arm, tugging him closer to the three of them.

"It's so great to finally meet you," his mom drags Kendall to her, just as he did her son.

"You too, Mrs. Mitchell," Kendall answers as he is still attached in the hug.

"Okay, Becky. Let the boy breathe." Logan's dad says chuckling, trying to pry his wife off.

She laughs, stepping back. "It's just, we've heard so much."

"I've heard many great things about y'all, too," Kendall smiles.

"Y'all? Definitely a Texas boy. Nice to meet you, Kendall." Mr. Mitchell holds out his hand, which Kendall immediately takes. "And you can call us, Becky and Jerry." He gestures to his wife.

Kendall nods back. "So nice to meet you as well. I've been excited to meet the people who raised such an amazing guy."

Logan blushes and glares slightly at Kendall, who just smiles like he said nothing to warrant Logan's reaction.

"Oh, Logan. You've picked a good one." Becky grins at her son.

"Thanks, mom." He mumbles, still red.

Jerry looks at their bags. "Just the carry-on?"

Both boys nod. "Yeah, since we're only here for a few days," Logan says, making his parents frown, even though they knew that.

"Well, let's get to the car then. It's a long drive home and we're going out to dinner."

"The Log House?" Logan asks, wondering if they're going to his favorite restaurant.

His mom smiles, "Of course."

This makes Logan's face light up. He hasn't been there in what feels like forever and now that his parents have already taken to Kendall, he's excited for him to see his hometown.

They walk to the parking lot in silence, but it's not awkward. His parents are mainly just letting the boys rest from their trip before they start hounding them with questions. Not bad ones, just about their life in Austin together.

As they head to the restaurant, Logan is smiling. He missed home. He loves his life with Kendall in Austin, so much, but he loves his home in Connecticut.

Kendall just stares out the window as they drive. The scenery here looks completely different than Texas. The trees are huge and beautiful and with it being fall, the colors are amazing. It's all yellow, orange, and red. Falls in Texas look nothing like this.

And for Kendall, he is excited to be somewhere new. For a guy who loves the idea of traveling, this is the first state he's been to outside his own. Plus he gets to see where his boyfriend grew up. He'll get to see the lake Logan ice skates on. The town center where everyone knows each other. And the woods that Logan used to play in as a kid.

They drive about forty-five minutes until they reach their destination. It's still early, only about three in the afternoon, so it's not too busy.

The dinner is mainly filled with how their flight went, how school is going for Logan and about Kendall's job. It's filled with laughter and smiles. His parents tell Logan about the lives of the people in their town. Like how Bob, their neighbor, has a new job in town and how everyone always asks about Logan.

Logan doesn't know if his parents have told people that he's gay and dating someone. He doesn't really talk to them about it too much. But he thinks he'll know when he goes into town. The place where he lives is not very liberal and not as accepting of his lifestyle as Austin is.

He's afraid that the people he's known his entire life will turn their backs on him. And for once, he doesn't think this is an irrational fear. If he tells Kendall though, he will certainly tell him that he's being ridiculous. But Kendall doesn't know what it's like to live in a predominately white, conservative city.

So, he hopes that his parents have kept his personal life a secret.

As they finish their journey home, it's another thirty minutes until they are heading up the dirt road to where they live.

"You guys live way out here?" Logan had told him how they live out in the middle of nowhere, but to see it is still kind of surprising.

"Yes, it was my grandfather's land. He built the house on the lot and it was our summer home as kids," Becky tells him. "And when we got married, we were able to buy the place."

"It's beautiful." Kendall really is blown away by just how amazing it looks. The road is surrounded by trees.

They pass by a house that Becky informs him is only used on weekends. But the owners are gone, having left for their winter home.

After driving a mile down the road, they pull up to a small red house, which has a blue barn right next to it. Everything is still enclosed by trees.

Having grown up in a fairly large city, it's weird for Kendall to think of growing up in a place like this, not being around other kids, and he can see why Logan tended to just be alone.

"Well, we're here," Jerry announces, pulling into their driveway, which is also just a dirt path. There's not a pavement in sight, which Kendall actually loves.

He loves the city, but it's a welcome change. Everything is so much more rustic and calm.

Kendall steps out of the car and the first thing he notices is the quiet. There's no cars, sirens, dogs barking. The only noise is the birds chirping and something he suspects to be a woodpecker.

For awhile he just stands there gazing at his surroundings, not even realizing Logan's parents are grabbing their bags from the trunk.

Becky and Jerry turn to each other, smirking as they notice Kendall's reaction to their home.

Logan steps up to him, "Do you want to go for a walk?" He breaks Kendall out of his thoughts.

He looks down at him and smiles, nodding.

"We'll bring your things to your room," Jerry says, placing the suitcases down. "Go ahead."

Both of them nod and start walking down the hill they just drove up.

Logan reaches over, lacing his fingers with Kendall's, feeling more in his element by being home and knowing they won't see anyone on their walk. Only one other person lives on the road, just above his house and judging by the time, he should already be home. And with it being a dead end at the top, people don't just drive here, unless they get incredibly lost.

They walk in silence together, both just taking in the sights. Logan knows it all, but he still loves it here and never gets tired of it. The crunching of their feet on the dirt is the only real noise.

A whole mile of walking and they reach the entrance to his road and to an actual paved road.

Kendall turns to his right and sees a huge lake in front of him. He's not sure how he completely missed this when they were driving in, but either way, he's glad to see it this way.

Logan pulls him to the fence, but lets go of his hand to rest his arms on the post, while staring forward.

Kendall joins him, still amazed.

"This is where we go ice skating when it freezes it over." He smiles fondly, but frowns a little, knowing he won't be here when it does. "This is probably the first time it's been this nice during this time of the year."

It's the end of November and the sun is shining, with the temperature in the mid-fifties.

"It really is beautiful here. I thought Austin was gorgeous, but this...this is amazing." Kendall turns to look at Logan, who is still staring at the lake, with a small smile on his face.

"I do miss it here, but Austin is just as amazing."

Kendall reaches over to cup Logan's cheek, turning his head to him, and crashes their lips together. Logan doesn't hold back, completely relaxes against him, not even too worried about anyone seeing them. Not many people drive down this road, especially since it's late. But when Logan is with Kendall, he always feels like they are in their own world.

Kendall's hands grab Logan's waist, pushing him against the fence. He knows they probably shouldn't get too into it, because he knows if they do, he will just have his way with Logan right here. Not that he cares too much. He'd love to be with Logan, together, right in front of this gorgeous view, with this gorgeous guy.

But Logan's common sense wins, as it always does. He pushes Kendall back slightly. "I love you." It feels like the most perfect place to say it. Of course they say it all the time and never get tired of saying it, but there are those times when it feels almost enchanting.

Kendall pulls Logan's lips to him once more. "I love you, too," he whispers against his lips.

Logan grins and rests his head on Kendall's chest. "We should probably get back. It'll be dark soon."

Kendall nods, stepping back and grabbing Logan's hand once more as they head back up the road.

This time, the journey back is not as silent. They continue to have small talk, with Logan talking about all the memories he has had here and there.

Like walking up the road and passing a black bear cub. Luckily it kept walking into the woods without giving Logan another look. But it certainly scared Logan. He practically sprinted home.

Or the one winter, when he and his dad left to get food, but when they were coming home and were just half a mile from the house, they got a flat. They had to change the tire in the freezing cold, while it snowed.

Kendall is completely enthralled by Logan and his stories. He's never really heard too much about him growing up here. For some reason, Logan didn't like to talk about his childhood that much. Kendall's not sure why, because it's fascinating to him.

"What's that over there?" Kendall points out a small wooden deck sitting in the middle of the trees.

"Bird watchers come out and sit there."

"Oh. Have you ever joined them?"

Logan raises an eyebrow, "What do you think?"

"Fair enough, but we should come sit out here sometime." He smirks to himself, immediately thinking of something better. "Or..." He pulls Logan's hand and drags him to the deck.

"Kendall, what are we doing?"

"Nothing," And he's still grinning, which is making Logan suspicious.

Once they reach the small wooden area, Kendall grabs Logan's cheek and pulls him into a searing kiss, making Logan moan instantly.

Kendall starts to slowly lower both of them down onto it together, while never letting their lips part from the other's.

He pushes Logan on his back and crawls on top of him, effectively straddling his hips.

Logan's brain starts to short circuit when Kendall's hands run under his shirt and over his chest. He forgets that if anyone comes down the road, they will see them. The woods are not totally covering this spot. He also forgets that the sun is almost gone. His mind only knows the fact that Kendall's hips are slowly rocking into his own.

When the sound of a twig breaking passes Logan's ears, his senses come back. He pushes Kendall back, with wide eyes, searching for the sound. When he sees nothing, he figures it was probably just a chipmunk, but he's already too far out of the moment, so he knows they need to leave.

"Kendall, we can't do this here." He's still trying to catch his breath, though.

"And why not?" Kendall asks, while moving his lips over Logan's neck, hoping to convince him otherwise.

Logan groans, because Kendall's hips are still moving, "Someone could see us."

"No one will see us."

"But it's getting dark." Logan wants to give in to Kendall, so bad, but someone has to stay level headed.

"Well, nobody will see us then."

Kendall doesn't even have to look at Logan to know that he is rolling his eyes.

"My parents are probably wondering where we are."

"A few minutes won't kill them."

Logan raises his eyebrows, "A few minutes?"

Propping himself up, Kendall stares down at Logan and now he's the one rolling his eyes. "You know what I meant. But fine, we'll pick this up later." He smirks, pushing himself up.

"Um, no. We won't."

"What? Why?"

He laughs at Kendall's reaction, but sighs, "My parents' bedroom is right next to mine and the walls are _thin_. No way are we having sex."

Kendall sighs, knowing it's probably for the best, but that doesn't mean he won't push Logan another time. "Fine." He holds his hand out to pull Logan up, "But maybe I'll just sneak it on you in the middle of the night."

Logan glances back at him, "I believe that's called rape, Kendall."

He laughs, "It's not rape if you enjoy it."

Turning around and away from Kendall, Logan starts to head back, "I'm walking away now."

"Aw, you know you want it to happen." He jogs to catch up with him.

"Pfft, and risk my parents hearing us? I don't think so."

"Well, maybe if you weren't so loud, then maybe it wouldn't be a problem." Kendall smirks over at Logan, who just picks up his pace to get in front of Kendall.

"Oh, and like you're not loud? All I have to do is touch you and you're gone." He glances back to see Kendall's shocked face.

"Whatever, Logan. Just wait until tonight."

"Don't even think about it. If you try anything, you're sleeping on the couch."

Kendall crosses his arms and huffs, "You win this time, Mitchell."

Smiling, Logan slows down to walk along side Kendall and laces their hands together. They finish their walk back up the hill and to his house.

Together, they all sit in the living room, talking more about anything that comes to mind, before Kendall and Logan head off to head, having had a long day of traveling.

"I don't know why you were so nervous," Kendall pulls back the covers on the bed, sliding into it, "Your parents are great."

As Logan walks around, he sighs, climbing in on the other side. "You know me, I get paranoid of everything."

Kendall also sighs as he pulls Logan to him, wrapping an arm around Logan's waist, while Logan rests his head on Kendall's chest. "I know, but at least now you can relax."

"Yeah," he takes a deep breath and nuzzles his head into Kendall's neck, "You're right."

"Haven't we gone over this already?"

He chuckles, "Yes. You are always right. I will never question your logic again."

"Good," Kendall smiles, "Love you."

Logan raises himself up to bring their lips together, "Love you, too," he says before going back to his previous spot on Kendall's chest.

Before Logan falls asleep, he remembers one thing. "No funny business. Got it, Knight?" He mumbles, feeling Kendall's chest move from chuckling.

"Got it."

* * *

"Logan, can you go get the mail?" Becky calls from the kitchen.

Standing up from the couch, Logan heads over to his mom to talk to her. "Is the post office even going to be open?"

"It's Friday. Of course it is."

Logan is surprised at that, though. Even though Friday isn't a holiday, he always thought the post office here was closed that day. But he can't mind too much about doing an errand for them, his mom having just made a huge dinner for them yesterday. And then proceeded to make pancakes for breakfast this morning.

He's really just glad that his parents seem to have taken to Kendall really well. The conversations yesterday were easy and light, all of them laughing and having a nice time together, as a family. Or at least he likes to think that. He knows his parents are still getting used to him being with Kendall, but they didn't seem tense or standoffish to him. Which he is pleased about.

"Fine. Kendall, let's go get the mail." He picks up the car keys.

"Actually," she walks into the living room, "Your father and I want to talk to Kendall. Alone."

Logan's eyes go wide, glancing at the other three people, "Um..."

Kendall stands up, walking over to Logan to give him a quick kiss. Which makes Logan tense up. PDA in front of his parents, wasn't really on his to do list. "It's fine. Go get the mail," Kendall says, before sitting back down. He tries to hide his fear from Logan, not wanting him to freak out anymore. But _he_ is freaking out.

"Alright?" Logan's unsure, but knows his parents won't drop it. He keeps glancing back as he heads to the car, making sure he doesn't see his dad wielding a shotgun.

Once Logan has pulled out of the driveway and down the road, Becky sits in the chair across from the couch, while Jerry puts down his paper. Kendall tries not to shake or sweat, even though he swears he is doing both.

"Don't look so nervous, this isn't a bad conversation," Becky tries to reassure him, making Kendall let out the breath he was holding, though his fears are not alleviated.

"We just want to make sure you know that if you hurt Logan, in any way, I will fly out to Texas with my gun." Jerry says with a deadpanned face.

Kendall chuckles nervously, "And you're sure this isn't a bad conversation?"

Becky laughs, "He's kidding, but we do want to make sure that this is what you really want."

"If what is?" His nerves are making it hard for him to think clearly.

"Dating our son. Because he's vulnerable and hasn't dated a lot. We just want to make sure that this is real. We don't want him to get hurt," she says seriously and Kendall almost wants to laugh, because for them to even think what they have may not be real, is utterly ridiculous to him.

"You have honestly nothing to worry about. I'd rather die first, than to ever hurt Logan." And Kendall knows what he is saying is the absolute truth. He just hopes Logan's parents see that.

"Son, we know what it's like to be young and think you're in love, but-" Jerry starts, but Kendall can't take it, he has to cut him off.

"Sorry. But _I_ know what it's like to be young and think I'm in love and I _know_ the difference. I know I'm in love with Logan and there is nobody in this world I would rather be with."

Becky and Jerry both turn to each other, before back to Kendall and Jerry raises an eyebrow at him. "And how do you know this?"

"Look, I dated my best friend of twelve years for three years and I thought that was true love. But after meeting Logan, I knew that wasn't true. I knew that what I felt...what I _feel_ for Logan is real. And it will always be real."

"And what if it turns out Logan doesn't feel the same?" Becky asks, and Kendall can't help the pain he feels in his chest when he hears this. He knows they are just being protective of their son, but it doesn't mean that thought doesn't hurt him.

"If that happens, then I'll let him go. It'll be hard, but if it will make Logan happy, then I'll do it." He looks down at his lap, just the thought of having to let Logan go, hurts more than he thought. "I promise, I will never hurt him...but if for some reason I do, please, come to Texas with your gun." He gives a small smile, but he really is completely serious.

Jerry lets out a small chuckle, "Okay, I guess we have scared you enough with this."

And Kendall can't help but laugh, because he couldn't agree more.

"We trust you, Kendall. And we really can see how much you two mean to each other," Becky stands up and reaches for Kendall to stand up, before pulling him into a huge hug.

Kendall breathes the biggest sigh of relief, "Thank you."

"You're a good kid." Jerry announces to him, "And I've never seen Logan happier, than when he's with you," he admits.

Becky nods, agreeing with her husband. "Enough of this. Tea?"

"Yes," Kendall smiles, following her into the kitchen to help her.

* * *

"Well, I expect you boys to come here over Spring Break," Becky informs Logan and Kendall, as she walks around the car, meeting them as they take their bags out of the car.

"We will, Mom. Promise." Logan goes over to hug his mom and gives her a kiss on the cheek, before moving to give his dad a hug as well.

"And Kendall, it was so nice to finally meet you," she says, hugging Kendall too and whispering in his ear, "Take care of him."

"I will," he whispers back, before kissing her on the cheek, just like Logan had done. "It was wonderful meeting you and thank you for everything." He goes to shake Jerry's hand.

Jerry nods, "Remember though, I have my gun ready," he says just low enough so Logan won't hear.

And Kendall's nervous laughter is back, but he notices that a smile is breaking over Jerry's face and knows that while he is joking, he really is serious about everything they talked about the other day.

"Have a safe trip!" Becky calls, both of them waving to the boys as they walk into the airport. Kendall and Logan turn around to wave back, smiling, before Logan reaches over and grabs Kendall's hand.

Kendall looks down at their hands and smiles up at Logan, glad that he is finally a little more relaxed. Even if it is at the end of their trip.

"Are you ready to be back in Austin?" Kendall asks, when they are seated on the plane.

"Most definitely. I love seeing my parents, but I miss Austin and miss our apartment."

"Yes, our apartment, where there are no parents on the other side of the wall," he smirks.

Logan laughs, leaning his head on Kendall's shoulder. "We better be picking up where we left off in the woods."

"We most certainly will."


	3. Chapter 3

**So, I said I would post this yesterday, but work got in the way of that one. Also, I realize it's been awhile since I updated this, but I did say they wouldn't be frequent. I do have a lot of ideas for the rest of this story and I have the full ending **

**Anyway, thank you for everything, especially for this story. It really is my favorite to write. So, the reviews and everything are amazing. **

**Disclaimer: I do not anything, except the plot.**

* * *

"Good morning," Kendall says, running a hand through Logan's hair as he feels him stir awake.

Logan slowly opens his eyes looking up from Kendall's chest to stare into those green eyes, smiling. "Morning..." he yawns, stretching and trying to wake up fully. "So, what do you have planned today?"

"Who says I have anything planned?"

"Well, one, you're Kendall and two, the fact that it's our anniversary means you have something up your sleeve, something you won't tell me about."

"You know me too well."

"A year and a half too long," Logan jokes, laying back on Kendall's chest.

"Hey," he pokes Logan in the side, making his squirm in his hold and slap his hand away.

"You know I love you," he mumbles.

Kendall sighs lightly, going back to running a hand through his hair, "I do. I love you too and since it hasn't been properly said yet, Happy Anniversary."

Pushing himself up, Logan leans down to give him a light kiss, "Mm, Happy Anniversary...So, what's for breakfast?"

"You could cook something, you know?"

Logan thinks about it, before sitting back on the bed, "Fine, I will. Frosted Flakes, Cheerios, or you're Fruity Bunnies?"

Kendall raises an eyebrow, "Do you even need to ask?"

Chuckling, he leans over to kiss Kendall once more before climbing out of bed and heading to the kitchen.

After a couple minutes of cabinets and the fridge being opened, Kendall hears Logan call that breakfast is served.

Smiling, Kendall jumps out of bed and hurries to where Logan is setting two bowls down. He's ready to have the best anniversary ever.

* * *

"Why aren't you asking a million questions?" Kendall asks.

They've been driving for thirty minutes and Logan hasn't asked one thing about what they're doing.

"Because I figured I would just go with it and not over-think your surprise."

Kendall practically gasps. A year and a half of knowing Logan and he always asks questions. He loves when Logan asks questions.

"But-didn't we discuss this awhile ago, that it turns me on when you do that?" He smirks, hoping to make him change his mind.

"Who says I want to turn you on right now?"

"That hurts, Logan."

"You're driving anyway, so just keep driving."

"Why must you always be a smart-ass?"

Rolling his eyes, Logan reaches over and punches him lightly in the shoulder.

"Hey! I'm driving. Don't injure the driver, buddy."

"Just hurry up and get us there already or I'll get out and walk."

"Well, you don't know where we're going."

"Then I'll hitchhike and have some very friendly man take me back to his home," he jokes, smirking at Kendall.

"Very funny." Though, Kendall doesn't even really want to think of another person touching his Logan. Ever.

While Logan hasn't asked anything about where they're going, he desperately wants to know. His mind has been asking all the questions he wouldn't let leave his mouth. But obviously, his brain, like Kendall, wouldn't give him the answers.

Though he does know vaguely that they will be swimming in some form, since Kendall told him to put on his swim trunks. So, at least he figures they will be outside. And by the looks of the State Park sign they just passed, they will be in a park.

"So, we're here. Sort of."

"What do you mean 'sort of'?"

"Ha! You asked a question."

"Well, I have another question. Is it gonna be fun finding a new boyfriend?" Logan crosses his arms over his chest, but is fighting to keep from smiling.

"Pfft, I'll just call up, Julia."

And even though he knows Kendall is joking, it doesn't mean that it doesn't hurt. They're all still friends, but everything that happened before they got together, still lingers in his brain. "That's not funny."

Kendall pulls the car onto the side of the road, hearing the seriousness and hurt in Logan's voice. "I know, I'm sorry."

"No, I know it was a joke. It's just..." and Logan sighs, he really didn't want to have this type of conversation, especially today, but he can't just blow it off now. But he's struggling to find the right words.

Kendall can sense that too, so he turns to look at him, his hand cupping his cheek, "Logan, I love you, you know that."

"I do. I honestly do. It's just that sometimes I don't understand why. I ruined your relationship with Julia and you could have anyone. Any girl, any guy. I don't know, it's stupid."

"Do you really believe you ruined what I had with Julia? Because you weren't the problem there."

Sighing, Logan turns away from Kendall to look out the window.

"Where is this coming from?"

"I don't know. Like I said, it's stupid."

"Well, the fact you think I could do better is stupid. You're the best out there and I don't want anyone else."

Finally, Logan breaks his view away from outside, to turn to Kendall. He doesn't know what to say, because he does believe, but doubt still lingers in his brain. Or maybe it's still just a fear that is in his mind.

"Are you afraid I'm gonna leave you? Or what?"

Logan can only shrug back at him.

"Logan, I'm never gonna leave. I wanted you for six months and we've been together for a year. Why would I give all that up now?"

"Yeah, but for six months you stayed with your girlfriend and it took us kissing to finally get you to do anything about it." It's harsh, but Logan hated those six months, especially when he finally accepted how Kendall felt. And having to see Kendall with Julia and he never wanted to ever say how much he hated that Kendall was still with her, even though he didn't want to be. He never wanted to admit his jealousy.

"I know, but...I was an idiot. I didn't want to lose either of you."

"You were going to."

"What does that mean?"

"It means, if you had kept going between us, Julia and I both would have stopped trying. She and I have talked about it before. Because I was so set on just being friends with you, since I didn't expect you to give me anything in return."

"Wait, you and Julia talk about me?"

"I'm dating you and she used to date you. Of course we talk about you," Logan gives a small smile, trying to lighten the mood, even just a little.

"And I'm assuming it's not all nice things?"

"Eh, for the most part, it is."

"And you didn't think I was ever going to end it with Julia?"

"It wasn't necessarily that, I just stopped thinking you would ever want more than friendship with me."

"Why?"

"Again, six months of you staying with your girlfriend and not showing much for me."

"Are you crazy? How could I have showed you I wanted you more? Anytime anything nearly happened, you stopped it and we talked all the time, texted all the time. You're the one who pulled away from me."

"Breaking up with Julia would have been the most obvious way to show me, and not after six months. And I wasn't gonna make you cheat on her, even though you did. Besides, how was I supposed to feel? I kept thinking 'okay, maybe he likes me,' then I see you off with Julia and still no sign of ending it."

Kendall lets out a heavy sigh, "I know. You don't know how much it killed me to see the pain in your eyes every time you saw us together."

"Then why wait so long?"

"Because I was being...selfish. I was afraid if I broke up with her, she'd hate me forever and if I stayed with her, you'd hate me forever. I felt like I couldn't make anyone happy."

"It's not like I wanted to ruin your friendship with her, but I hated being in the middle and you sleeping in a bed with me, nearly kissing me like a ton of times, but with no prospect of anything serious."

"Like I said, I was selfish."

"Yeah," Logan sighs.

"Logan, I'm sorry. I really am. I wished you would have told me all this earlier though, instead of bottling it up for so long."

"It's not like I think about it all the time. Normally it doesn't bother me, but...maybe it's just because of what today is."

"But shouldn't that show you that I only want you?"

Finally, Logan turns to look at Kendall, fully turning in his seat, "I don't doubt it so much, it's...I think it's just occasional jealousy." He might as well admit it now.

"Jealous? Of Julia?"

"Yeah, you guys have been friends for so long and she was with you longer. It's...I hate being jealous, but sometimes when you two are together, you have all your inside jokes and it just reminds me that you guys were together before me."

"And we have our own jokes. Everyone does. So what if I've known her for years, you're the one I want to spend the rest with."

"You're just saying that to stop the fight."

"We're not fighting, we're getting stuff out in-wait, you don't believe I want to spend the rest of my life with you? Logan, seriously, what is going on?"

"How can you be sure it's gonna work out a few years down the line? You and Julia eventually grew apart."

Kendall shakes his head, but is smiling as he looks at Logan. "You're ridiculous, you know that? What I feel for you is completely different than how I feel and felt for her. I'm gonna want you forever and if for some reason, you don't, I'm not gonna stop fighting for you."

"Yeah you will, because you'll find someone better."

"No, I won't."

"Yes, you will."

"Logan, shut up." And Kendall is pulling Logan to him, pushing their lips together. It's the only way he could think to get him to stop talking. Besides, he needs to show him just how much he means to him. "I love you."

Pulling back, Logan looks to his eyes, uncertainty filled in them, "For how long?"

"Until the day that I die and then some."

Logan stares at him, trying to gauge if it's the truth. But Kendall doesn't lie to him and he knows he loves him. It just must be one of those insecure days for him, where he questions everything. He's totally fine with Kendall showing him he loves him, though. "Prove it."

The growl Kendall lets out makes Logan moan. Wel,l that and the fact that Kendall's mouth is on his neck, probably giving him the biggest, deepest mark ever. Wanting Logan to know forever that Kendall wants him. "Get in the back."

And just that alone is enough to make Logan crazy, but suddenly, he remembers their surroundings. In a car, in the middle of a state park, where anyone can see them. Especially since it's daylight and the windows aren't that tinted.

But Kendall's too impatient, he is practically pushing Logan to the back, before climbing there himself. And while Logan is worried about someone catching them, seeing the look in Kendall's eyes is kind of making him forget everything else.

"Kendall...we...shouldn't..." he breathes out in between gasps, because Kendall's hands are on him and God does Logan want to feel those hands against his skin, but his brain won't shut up about how wrong this is.

"Just let go for once, Logan. Please?" Kendall's desperate, he couldn't care less about where they are and besides, they're not way out in the open. The road they're on is slightly deserted. And one way or another, he is making Logan forget any doubts he may have had.

By hearing Kendall's plea for him to just go with it, Logan can't help but do what he says. Besides, Kendall's always wanting to try new places for them to be together. So with that, he pulls Kendall down on top of him as he lays in down in the backseat.

Hands are grasping everywhere, getting every last piece of clothing off each other. And Kendall is definitely glad they're both wearing swimming trunks, because now they don't have to deal with underwear being between them.

Once everything is off between them, Kendall settles in between Logan's legs and brings his fingers up to his mouth and Logan takes them in, moaning around them.

And Kendall could die from the sight alone. Logan's always gorgeous to him, but to see him spread out in their backseat, sun lightly shining on him, with the sweat gleaming, and those eyes completely and utterly filled with lust. Yeah, Kendall could die happy having that image ingrained in his brain forever.

"I love you. God, so much." Kendall can't even think while preparing Logan and he was supposed to be the one making Logan incoherent, not the other way around. But Logan really did listen to him and is completely going with this moment. He hasn't seen him so relaxed during sex in awhile.

So, sliding into him is even more amazing than it's ever been. If that's even possible. But then again, any time they are together, it seems better than the last. And by the way Logan is practically yelling his name, he's assuming it's just as amazing for him and maybe now, all that doubt has been washed away.

With every perfectly aimed thrust, Logan moans louder and Kendall can tell that neither of them are going to last long. He never thought having car sex would be this fantastic. The last time was years ago with Julia and it was awkward and painful and just all around not good. But this, this is brilliant. Logan always seems to make things so much better than he ever thought possible. Especially seeing Logan's face completely filled with pleasure. He knows how he's going to convince Logan to have sex with him anywhere now.

Their hands are everywhere. Logan's keep making trips from Kendall's hair down to his back and anywhere in between. And Kendall has one hand holding himself up, while the other strokes Logan to the edge. Because they're both near it and once Logan's over, Kendall can't help but follow. Logan is just too perfect around him.

They both try to get their breathing under control, while Kendall rests their foreheads together. And Logan finally looks into his eyes and Kendall can't see any doubt in there, so he's hoping he's washed that all away for now.

Kendall can't completely understand Logan's feelings, because he never met any of Logan's exes. Mainly because Logan only has one ex and it's from when he was fourteen and he only dated the girl for a week. But he supposes, if Logan had been with someone for three years and he had seen six months of it, he'd be jealous too. Though, he's fairly sure he'd end up ripping that person's throat out if he ever saw them touch him after. He may get a bit possessive. But only a little bit.

Once he can breathe again, Kendall peppers Logan's chest and neck with kisses, while whispering "I love you" in between each one. He will say it every second of every day if he has to, to get Logan to see how much he means it.

As he reaches his mouth, Logan pulls him in, pushing their lips together as if he still needs some reassurance. Or maybe Logan just wants to kiss him some more, but he's not gonna complain.

"I love you, Kendall," Logan whispers as he pulls away from him to stare into his eyes.

"And I love you. Okay?"

Logan can only nod, while Kendall begins to sit up, because as much as he would love to stay in this car with his boyfriend, he still has plans for their day.

Slowly, Kendall begins to find his clothes, which the car has become littered with. But then he glances out the window, with wide eyes. "Oh shit, it's a State Trooper!"

"What?" Logan panics, jumping up and ultimately hits his head on the roof of the car as he rushes to get his clothes. But when he hears Kendall chuckling next to him, he turns to see his boyfriend full on laughing. Then it dawns on him, making him just glare at Kendall.

"Your..face," he barely gets out in between his laughs.

"God, I hate you so much." Logan leans over and shoves Kendall away from him.

Kendall rolls his eyes, before grabbing Logan's waist and pulls him to his side, "Bullshit. You love me."

"I don't know why I stay with you," but he's fighting to hide his smile.

"Because I'm the most amazing, gorgeous, and sexy guy you've ever met."

"Yeahhhh, that's why."

And now it's Kendall's turn to shove Logan, but he goes back to holding him right after and kisses his neck, making Logan sigh.

"So, what's the plan for the rest of the day?"

"Hey, we've already fucked, what more do you want from me?"

"I hate you," Logan mumbles, to which Kendall just laughs and starts to actually get dressed.

"You love me," he sing-songs. "But once you get dressed, I can actually do what I planned on doing today."

"Like you didn't plan this. You were just waiting for the right moment to attack me."

"Yeah, sure. Pretty sure you faked being all insecure to make me attack you."

Logan laughs while picking up his clothes and tries to get dressed in the small area of the car.

"But seriously, Logan, I love you. So much. And nothing will change that."

"I know."

"Do you? Because I can show you again just how much you mean to me."

Chuckling again, Logan shakes his head, "No, we need to get out of this car soon. Besides, I want to know what your plan was."

"Fine, but when we get home, we can do this again."

"Deal."

Both of them climb back over the seats once dressed and after Kendall starts the engine, they drive about a mile down another road, before pulling up to an area with about fifteen other people.

Some have tents set up, some are grilling, but all of them are enjoying being by the lake. Because not far in the distance Logan can see Lake Travis or at least what he's sure is Lake Travis. He's seen enough maps of Austin to figure out which one this was.

"So, we're going swimming?" Logan asks after they've parked and are climbing out of the car.

"Yes and no. And before you ask what that means, just follow me."

They head over to where the expanse of water is at and Logan notices that the water is kind of far below them, so they must be at some cliffs or something. But before Logan can wonder why they're not heading lower, Kendall runs off and jumps off the cliff.

Logan is completely frozen in his spot. Did he really just see Kendall jump off a cliff? He has a suicidal boyfriend. Logan knew Kendall did crazy stuff, but why would he be so stupid? He knows there's water below these cliffs, but how does Kendall know if he jumped off the right spot? Or that there were no rocks below him? Oh God, Logan has just watched his boyfriend plunge to his death.

"Are you just gonna stand up there?" Logan's dead boyfriend's voice breaks him out of his thoughts.

He rushes to the edge,cautiously and looks down to see Kendall floating in the water with the most annoying smirk on his face. "Kendall, you are insane! You could have died!"

"Pfft, I've been coming to these cliffs since I was a kid. I know where to jump from."

Logan can only shake his head, there's no way Kendall is getting him to do that.

"Come on, jump."

"No way."

"Why not?"

Staring at Kendall incredulously, Logan shakes his head again, not understanding how Kendall can be so crazy. "Because I could die."

"No you won't. I survived, besides Logan, I'm right here. I won't let anything happen to you."

"You wouldn't be able to save me if there was a giant rock below me or if I suddenly slipped and fell down the side."

"Logan, stop being so ridiculous and get down here." Normally, Kendall wouldn't push him so fast, but Logan won't do it if he doesn't. And since he's still in the water and Logan's above him, forcing him to do it from down here is the only way to.

"Can't I just climb down into the water?"

"It's more dangerous that way. You'd be more likely to get hurt climbing down than jumping off." And it's true, it is much more plausible he'd slip trying to climb down, then if he was to just go straight to the water.

"Kendall...I can't," he practically whispers, but it's just loud enough for Kendall to hear and it almost kills him to hear Logan so scared.

"Yes, you can. Look at everything you've done so far, you can do this and once you do, you'll never want to stop. Plus, I'll be right here waiting for you."

Logan bites his lip, staring down at him. There is so much he's done in his life because of Kendall. In just eighteen months, he did more things than he'd done his entire life. Kendall forces him to live his life to the fullest and while Logan knows Kendall wouldn't actually make him do something he didn't want to, Kendall knows what Logan needs to do. He wakeboarded because of him and while he was terrified at first, he loved it. And they have gone back out before, Logan's getting better at wakeboarding. So, maybe Kendall is right about this too.

Besides, he doesn't want to be so lame that he just watches Kendall have fun. So, with that, he takes a deep breath, before running off the edge.

He's never experienced anything like this. The wind rushes past him and it feels like he's in the air forever, but also like it was a second, which it really was. His whole body hits the water in an instant and water shoots past him as he moves deep in the water. And he's pretty sure half the lake has gone up his nose.

But soon, he starts to float up and uses his arms to get to the top faster, because he does need to breathe. Gasping for air once he's above the water, he looks around to see Kendall, but doesn't see him anywhere and he begins to panic. But before he can freak out, he sees something on the cliff that catches his eye and it's Kendall lounging on the side, that's slightly submerged in the water.

Kendall smirks, before jumping back into the water and swims over to him and wraps his arms around his waist, kissing him lightly. "I moved out of the way, not knowing where you'd jump. But what did you think?"

"It was-my arms hurt."

Chuckling, Kendall kisses Logan again. "That's because you were flailing them when you jumped. You gotta keep your legs straight and your arms to your side. Or else it hurts like a bitch."

"Why didn't you tell me this before?"

"You're the genius."

"Idiot."

"Aw, we're the Idiot and the Genius. We're perfect for each other."

Logan rolls his eyes, but smiles up at Kendall, who's still holding him, while they're floating in the water. "But it was kinda fun."

"Kinda?"

"Okay, it was really fun."

"Told you...You want to go again?"

"We have to climb back up the cliff, don't we?"

"Someone's using their noggin."

Logan pushes Kendall off him, before swimming back to the rocks. But Kendall beats him to it and climbs up first, showing Logan all the holes to put his hands and feet. Once Kendall gets to the top, he holds his hand out, to help pull Logan up.

"You want to go together?" Kendall asks, smiling over at Logan, while still holding onto his hand.

Nodding over at him, both boys run to the edge of the water, before letting go of each other's hands just before hitting the water. And this time, Logan keeps his arms to the side. So, this time, it doesn't hurt all that much.

They continue like this for hours, occasionally sitting on the rocks, letting the water splash up on them, while resting from constantly climbing up the cliffs. But always going back to the top to jump off.

A few other people join them jumping and Logan hasn't had so much fun in awhile. Kendall really does know exactly what Logan needs. And he can't believe that this morning he was doubting their relationship. It's so ridiculous for him to think, but Kendall constantly shows him how much he loves him. He's always been there, showing him the world and letting him live life. In a way he never thought he would.  
When he hears Kendall ask if he's ready to go, because he still has to show Logan even more just how much he means, Logan smiles and he really is fine with Kendall proving his love to him any time.

He'll always have that tiny part of him, that's jealous of Julia or wonders if Kendall will ever get bored of him. But Kendall could have anyone, yet time and time again, he shows Logan that while he could have anyone, he only wants him. And Logan will always love Kendall. So, with both of those facts, Logan is sure they'll be together forever. Or at least he hopes.


End file.
